This Game Called Love
by FanGirl0207
Summary: Red fell in love with the most dangerous man in Kanto, Lance. Just for how long can he keep their relationship a secret? Championshipping. Red x Lance. Yaoi.
1. Part 1

**This Game Called Love**

**Hi, this is FanGirl0207 with a new Championshipping fic! Yup, this is a Red x Lance fanfic guys. Yaoi. Some explicit scene in later chapters, and maybe a bit of bratty-Yellow in the near future. So, for those of you who got problems with that can turn back now!**

**Please Read and Review guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is done purely for entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

**Part 1**

"Hey Red, when are you going to ask Yellow out?"

That question slipped out of Blue's mouth when they were both hanging out in Green's GYM, watching as the Viridian GYM Leader took on another rich brat who managed to get through all the GYMs with Pokemon she obviously does not own.

It took Red a few moments, before he can finally replied, "I'm not even dating her." He narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering what sort of mischief Blue is up to this time.

"I know," Blue nodded, "But... Green and I have been dating for five years, and you're still..." she motioned at him, "Single, lonely... I think you know that Yellow likes you, right?"

It's impossible to miss that one, even Red himself knows what's going on with that blonde girl. For the past few years, she has been especially persistent. She insists on hanging around him and staying over at his place when he's actually expecting a better company for the night.

"I know," Red nodded in reply as he watched the battle, even though he knows for sure that Green is going to win.

"So then, why aren't you doing anything about it?" Blue questioned. "I mean... What is it that you don't like about her? I think she's a very nice girl... And she really likes you a lot. Are you seeing someone, by any chance? Someone that we don't know?"

Before Red can answer, a loud thud echoed and nearly shook the whole GYM. Blue didn't need to look ot know that Green is done with the twat. The silent hum of Pokeballs ensued, before the little girl ran crying out of the GYM.

"There's always someone like that every single day," Green huffed tiredly as he walked over to them. "So, what were we talking about, before that brat interrupted us?"

"Ah, right," Blue pecked him on his cheek, "I was thinking that... We should go out to dinner sometime..."

Green frowned, "We did that last night."

"No, I mean, the four of us," Blue quickly corrected, "You, me, Red, and Yellow..."

Green glanced at Red, before finally saying, "I think Red knows what you're trying to do here, Blue... You should stop playing the matchmaker. Red has made it very clear that he's not interested in Yellow."

"But, come on," Blue cried out, "Red, Yellow is in love with you! And wouldn't it be very nice if you and Yellow become a couple?"

"You've said that for so many times," Red sighed, "Blue, Yellow's not my type..."

"So then? Misty's your type?" Blue raised her brows.

"Of course not," Red quickly replied. "Listen, I'm very grateful that you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself. And for the last time, I'm not going to date Yellow, I love her as a sister, that's it."

"But she's been waiting for so long! That girl fell in love with you when you saved her from a dratini in Viridian forest. That's already more than ten years ago. Ten years, Red. She has been waiting for you for that long."

Red bit his lower lips, not knowing what to say about that. He recalled telling her to move on the day she confessed to him, because there's just no way he can ever fall in love with her. Still, Yellow remains stubborn, she believed that what she has for Red is true love, and she's not going to pass on it.

"Blue, this is not something you can force onto someone," Green said, "It's Red's decision to make. You can't force him to date Yellow."

"It's just so frustrating," she pouted, "Yellow has been waiting for so long, I can't bear to watch her do it any longer. Oh, I should really take her out on a blind date..."

"Maybe you should..." Red agreed, though his voice was barely audible.

* * *

For the past few months, people just can't seem to stay out of Red's personal business. It all started with Blue, then before he even knows it, all his juniors are actively helping him to seek out for a potential girlfriend, even the ones from Sinnoh. It was very sweet of them to be so concerned, but when Red declined their offer to help, they all somehow concluded that Red probably has something for Yellow, but is just too afraid to admit it. Red would bet on all his Pokemon that it's Blue who managed to get them all into this.

Since then, all sorts of awkward situations with Yellow has come up thanks to them, and Red's sure that there's going to be a lot more to come. He doesn't know what to say to convince them that he's fine on his own.

That evening, Red returned home from the Pokemon League after a long day of work. The first thing that he noticed the moment he stepped into the house was that something smells awfully nice. Pika perked up and sniffed the air hungrily, before jumping down from Red's shoulder and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

He couldn't hold back a smile as he closed the door behind him and followed the small rat Pokemon.

When he entered the kitchen, he found out that it was empty. Curiously, he peeked into the dining room, and was nonetheless surprised at what he saw.

"Welcome home, Red!" Yellow greeted her with a very bright smile.

The smile quickly dropped from his face. He should've known, Pika's too enthusiastic when they entered the house. And the only thing that can excite Pika is his female companion, Chuchu. And when there's Chuchu, there's definitely going to be her.

"Yellow? How did you get in here?" he asked, nervously glancing at the neatly prepared dinner table. Candlelight dinner for two, he mentally noted. Well, the food seems tasty.

"Blue helped me in," she admitted with a sheepish smile, her hands clasped before her chest, "She suggested that I should surprise you, so... Surprise!" she skipped happily towards him and grabbed his hand, "I made dinner, just for the two of us."

"Yellow, I appreciate it, really," Red said, "But I don't think you should enter my house just like that..."

Guilt flashed across her face, "I'm sorry," she said, suddenly looking down all of a sudden, "I didn't mean to... It's just that... You've been so busy, and I thought you haven't been eating properly..."

Red sighed quietly, "Thank you, but next time, call me first, okay?" he patted her head, which is always an effective way to cheer her up.

She smiled at him and said, "I cooked some Almia cuisine, I hope you're hungry."

He smiled back, "Starving."

Dinner went on uneventfully. They both discussed many things that interest them, exchanged information and news about their juniors, and updated each other on the latest happenings. When dinner was done, Yellow helped Red out with the dishes, sharing giggles and laughter as they both work on the task at hand.

Afterwards, they sat on the couch and watched a movie until it was very late.

"We should go to bed now..." Red commented as he glanced at the clock, "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow..."

"Oh, sure," Yellow nodded as she turned off the television, "Anything you want for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"No, they serve breakfast in the Indigo League, I'll have my breakfast there. You shouldn't feel obliged," he stood up and stretched.

Yellow quickly rose as well, somehow looking nervous. "Umm... Well, good night, Red..."

"Good night, Yellow," he patted her on the head, and then proceeded to his own bedroom.

Yellow watched as he disappeared, deep inside, feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't get a good night kiss. She couldn't suppress a sigh as she collapsed on the couch, silently praying that one day, Red will change his mind about her. She's not hoping for any miracle, she just hoped that all her hard-work will pay-off one day soon.

"I love you..." she tried the words on her lips, and smiled in satisfaction when it comes out just right.

One day soon...

* * *

It was during the late afternoon when Red finally found an excuse to get off from work. Since most of his works were done, and the Elites were all lazing around as well, he saw no reason to pass this chance to take care of his personal matters.

"Karen, cover up for me," Red left the brief message, before he quickly disappeared out of the League building, not even giving the chance for the others to say anything.

He sends out his Aerodactyl and climbed on it, "Viridian forest, buddy," he ordered, and the ancient Pokemon quickly flew off. A few moments later, they finally arrived at their destination. Aeroy landed right before the entranced, and Red withdrew the Pokemon before finally entering the forest.

Pika finally jumped off his shoulder, looked around, and followed its master.

Several years ago, Red wasn't really that familiar with the complex maze of Viridian Forest, however recently, he finally found a reason to be familiar with it.

He walked on the path which he has memorized quiet easily, a bit slowly as to make sure that he's not disturbing any wild Pokemon. After several minutes of walking, he finally reached a small river, and by a tree, he noticed a figure he recognized all too well.

"Someone seems to be in a foul mood..." Red commented as he leaned against the nearest tree, a coy smile graced his features.

The caped figure glanced over his shoulder, and smirked, "Oh, you think so, Red?" Lance asked, sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Red replied, "I didn't know she would do something like that for me."

"The girl got some guts," Lance kept his gaze fixed onto the river, not even bothering to give Red another glance. "I should have known... That girl's dangerous."

"Lance, she's not a competition, okay?" Red smiled as he walked over and placed both of his hands on Lance's shoulders. He gently squeezed them and said, "You're the only one..."

"After what happened last night. I'm not convinced..." Lance sighed as he turned around to look at Red in the eyes. His golden eyes still held anger, but there was also tenderness as he reached up and gently touched the side of Red's face.

"We only had dinner together, it's no big deal..." Red grabbed his other hand and draw circles with his thumb on the back of Lance's palm. "Just a friendly dinner, that's all."

"You're not doing a good job convincing me here," Lance smirked as he leaned closer to Red.

Red smiled, before he decided to just go ahead and kissed him. "Better?"

"Not bad," Lance smiled, "Could do better though..."

Red rained kisses on his lips, "How about now?"

"I still can remember what happened last night..."

"Oh, you're such a pervert..." Red whispered, before he cupped Lance's face in his hands, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Not far from there, Pika yawned as it rested on a comfortable spot and closed its eyes.


	2. Part 2

**This Game Called Love**

**Part 2**

So..." Blue leaned in with a very curious smile, "How did it go with Red last night?"

Yellow smiled as she put down her milkshake, "Well..." she nervously glanced around the living room, at the faces of all the female Pokedex Holders, before finally saying. "He was kind of... Upset that I break into his house."

Blue looked taken aback, "He was?"

"Well, of course he would be upset," Crystal commented, "You break into his house after all."

"So then, what happened next?" Sapphire asked before noisily emptying the content of her glass.

"We washed the dishes together..."

"And?"

"We watched a movie."

"Then?"

"We slept in separate rooms."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Yellow!" Blue suddenly cried out.

"What was I suppose to do?" Yellow quickly defended herself. "It was good enough that he didn't get too upset. Blue, I told you breaking into his house is a bad idea..."

"He was suppose to love it," Blue groaned, "Dear Archeus, what is wrong with that guy?"

"I think it went pretty well..." Crystal said.

"He's so insensitive," Blue sighed, "And Yellow, you have to be braver than that! You have to make the first move if he's too shy!"

"Me? Make the first move?" Yellow sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, ya have to be the one who initiate the kiss," Sapphire said, "If he won't, then ya have ta! If ya don't do anything, your relationship will not go any further!"

"She's right," Crystal nodded, "He won't realize his feelings until your force him to."

"B-But," Yellow nervously stammered as she played with her straw, "H-How can I do that...? I can't just k-kiss him out of the blue!"

"I have an idea!"

* * *

"When are you going to tell your friends that we're together?" Lance asked as they both sat side by side on Red's couch that evening.

Red was silent for a moment, but he finally said, "Soon enough..."

Red first laid his eyes on Lance two years ago, when he just took his position as a Champion, and was on a undercover mission to stop Team Rocket's illegal Pokemon Egg trading. They were brought together by unfavorable circumstances, and managed to pull through it all by working together.

Lance is a misanthropic, aggressive trainer who hated humanity for all its worth. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows when they first met and worked together, they just can't seem to get along. Still, if there's one good thing about Lance, is that he never lies or denies what he's feeling.

He wanted Red, and he didn't try to hide it.

"They should at least know that you're with someone," Lance continued. "You can't continue entertaining their matchmaking schemes."

"If I tell that to the others, Blue's gonna investigate, and she'll find out about you," Red leaned and rested his head on Lance's shoulder. "I can't tell them about you just yet... I'm not ready..."

Lance ran his fingers through Red's hair, "I know..." he murmured, "I just can't stand it... Lately, you've been spending more time with that girl. I don't like it..."

Red glanced up at him, "Hey, I'm free this weekend... Maybe you and I can go to Blackthorn together?" he offered with a coy smile.

"Great, just you and me, and Clair. The three of us," Lance didn't hide the hint of sarcasm. "Spending time together... I can't wait."

"Do you have a better idea?" Red asked.

Lance thought for a moment, before finally saying, "How about that hot spring in Mount Silver, hm?" he suggested, "Just the two of us... I'll have Dragonite stand guard, then maybe we can do something... Fun." He ended with statement as his hand moved down and lingered on Red's waist.

"No way," Red said, but he couldn't hold back an excited smile. "Are you serious?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" Lance murmured as he leaned closer to Red and nibbled on his earlobe, "I'm always serious when it comes to you..."

"I can't wait," Red reached out and passionately kissed Lance.

Lance couldn't hold back a smirk as he let the younger boy pushed him down against the soft cushion.

However, before Red can proceed any further, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Lance asked, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Let's just ignore it," Red smirked as he kissed Lance's forehead, "I have better things to do." He bent down and fumbled with Lance's belt.

However, the unknown guest knocked on the door again, and this time, a loud voice called out, "Red! I know you're home! Open this door or I'll pick it open myself like last evening!"

"Shit, it's Blue," Red quickly straightened up and climbed off Lance, "You have to get out of here."

Lance sighed as he got up, "You don't even have to tell me..." his voice was void of any emotion and Red doesn't need to ask to know that he's angry. He knows Lance too well, whenever he's angry, he turned his emotions off. In the battlefield, it helps him to think more rationally, but in real-life situation, its can only bring about misunderstandings.

"I'll talk to you later?" Red asked.

Lance did not reply as he slipped out of the backdoor.

* * *

"So..." Clair said as she placed a cup of hot tea on the table. "Are you gonna sulk, or are you gonna talk?"

Lance kept his gaze fix at the pack of cards he's skillfully shuffling in his hands. Clair has to wait for a few moment, before Lance finally talked, "We've been together for two years now... And we're still like this..." he muttered flatly, "Still hiding, still running away..."

"Well, you're the most hated man in the whole region, of course he's scared to publicize his relationship with you," Clair pointed out. "He's a Champion, and his friends are the protectors of justice," she said those words with a mocking sneer, "You have to consider his position too..."

"Two years, Clair," Lance repeated as his hands moved swiftly to do many complicated cuts with the cards he has, "And he's still hesitating... What's worse, that blonde girl is getting more and more persistent... And all his friends are on her side."

"Yeah, that is a big problem..." Clair mused, "And considering he was straight, you do have a valid reason to be worried... Maybe, one day, all the persuasions will get into his head, and he'll date Yellow."

Lance's hands abruptly froze as he glared at his beloved yet brutally straight-forward cousin. It's not like he can help it though, straight-forwardness is a thing that runs in the family.

"He'll take her out on a date, they'll fall in love, Red will break up with you, and then marry Yellow," Clair continued as she observed her nails. "And then you will return to your lonely, isolated life. Maybe in three years, you'll move on and start a dragon Pokemon breeding farm... Of course, that's the worst case scenario." She offered him an innocent smile.

Lance glared at her, "Why do I even go to you for advice...?"

"Because I'm your beloved cousin, and one of the few people you can actually trust. Also, I'm very good in giving advice, because I'm such a realist."

"Realist," Lance snorted, "What do you know about Red? He's tough, he won't give in to their persuasions. And he will never marry that girl. I won't let that happen anyway."

"You'll be surprised... I actually know quiet a lot about Red... Believe me when I say he'll let the persuasions get into his head."

"On what basis are you making this conclusion?" Lance put down his cards to observe Clair.

"Because being with you isn't going to be easy for him," Clair said, "He will need to give up on a lot of things, future family, future children... And he has to let down a lot of people too. His friends, his parents... There is a possibility that he will see this relationship as 'not worth it'." She quoted the air with her fingers. "You understand what I mean?"

Lance was quiet for a moment, but he finally said, "I like him... I really do like him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he's only with you just because he's curious? What if he preferred women all along?"

Lance pondered on those questions, and for the first time, he's beginning to have doubts about their relationship. Sure, they had a lot of fun together, and they share a lot of intimate moments, physically and emotionally. However, it's true that Red remained silent about his true feelings after all these times.

"I'm not saying that you should break up with him," Clair finally added after a moment of silence, "I'm just saying that you should be careful... He can break your heart."

"He won't do that..."

"How can you be so sure?"

That's a question Lance himself cannot answer.

* * *

The next day, Red came to visit quiet early in the morning. Lance was nonetheless surprised to find the raven-haired boy already waiting for him in front of his door when he was about to go out for his daily morning flight routine with Dragonite.

"Hey," Red greeted him with a smile, "Morning."

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked as he approached the younger man.

"I came to apologize," Red said, "About yesterday..."

"It's nothing," Lance smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, "Things like that happened, right?"

Red looked around for a moment, making sure that no one was around to watch them, "Yeah, I'm sorry," he then pecked Lance lightly on the lips. "So, you forgive me?"

"I can't be mad at you..."

"Great," Red hesitated for a moment, before finally saying, "The Annual Dexholder Get-Together is this weekend... Blue told me that we all are going to Hoenn..."

Lance was nonetheless surprised. "Do you think she...?"

"She's Blue, of course she has something up her sleeve to get me hit it off with Yellow..."

"Then don't go." Lance said as Clair's words from last evening rang in his head.

"Of course I have to go," Red frowned, "I'm one of the oldest Pokedex Holders after all. They're all expecting me."

His blood ran cold at the thought of what might happen.

"I know you're worried," Red said, as if he could read Lance's mind. "But... Nothing will happen." He looked up at Lance with hopeful eyes, "Trust me."

"... I trust you," Lance finally said after a short pause.

Red smiled, "Thank you. I have to go pack now..." he looked around one more time,before pulling Lance into another kiss. "I'll miss you."

"Me too..."

Red pulled away with a very satisfied smile, before he turned around and walked away. Lance watched, an odd feeling gnawed through his chest, but he knew that he has to trust Red.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Part 3

**This Game Called Love**

**Part 3**

The get-together turned out to be a very chaotic party. It all started when Gold brought the drinks, and then Sapphire has the great idea of taking out the huge speakers and kareoke machine. Red wouldn't mind if Crystal could actually sing, but not even Green has the guts to tell her that she's probably tone deaf.

"Hey, do you want to go out and take a walk?" Yellow coyly offered when she saw Crystal drinking some more.

Red nodded, not wanting to be here when Crystal started singing the next song. Everybody was too busy minding their own business that none of them noticed that the two of them has slipped out of the house.

The night air over Littleroot was cold and chilling, thankfully, both of them were warmly dressed. They walked in silence through the quiet neighborhood, taking some time to sober up a bit, before Yellow decided to start a conversation.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" she looked up at the sky, "The moon's beautiful..."

Red followed her gaze, and agreed, "Yeah, it is a beautiful moon..."

They talked a lot, mostly about random things. They shared silly stories, and some jokes the picked up from the internet. Finally, they came to a beach, and they both walked by the waves, side by side, in silence as they enjoyed the scenery.

"You know," Yellow stopped and turned to face Red, "It's been a long time since I last came to the beach..." she mused as she took a huge step towards Red, leaving barely a few centimeters of space in between them. Her face is a bit flushed, Red concluded that the alcohol is still affecting her.

"Me too..." Red nodded. "You're still drunk.. Wanna sit somewhere?"

She looked at him with her amber eyes, "No need for that..." her voice was barely a whisper.

He grabbed her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

She took a few moment to reply, "I'm fine..."

Red noticed how the moonlight beautifully highlighted her smooth skin, and how her eyes brilliantly shine in the darkness that surrounded them. Her shoulders under his palms felt so small and fragile. However, what attracted most of Red's attention is the color of her lips. In contrast to her pale complexion, her lips adapted a bright red color, the shade of which reminds him of sweet apples.

"Red..." Yellow suddenly reached up, and cupped Red's face in both her tiny hands. Before Red could even react, she suddenly pulled him down, and planted her lips right on top of his.

Red felt a very disturbing spark the moment their lips came in contact, and he quickly pushed her away. Even though he didn't push with much force, Yellow stumbled backward, a very shocked expression dominated her face.

"You should stop this," Red said, trying to keep his tone calm, "Yellow... I'm in love with someone else."

Yellow shook her head, "No, you can't be serious!" she looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm serious," Red replied, "I have someone I like, and I can't be with you. So, you should stop trying, nothing's going to happen between us because I'm in love with another person."

The tears finally escaped her eyes, "Who is this person?" she angrily demanded.

"It's not important..." Red carefully stated, "You just need to know that it's time for you to move on..." he turned around, and left her without another word.

Yellow fell on her knees and began crying...

* * *

When she finally managed to calm herself down, Yellow picked herself up and wiped her tears away. Even now, she still can't believe that Red could so heartlessly rejected her like that.

Yellow has love the older man for so many years, and by each passing day, her love for his grows stronger and stronger. He's everything she could ever dream of; a strong trainer with a big heart, that could sweep her off her feet without even trying. He's her knight in shining armour.

She tried and tried to gain his attention and affection, and yet at the end of the day, the best she could get from him is a simple pat on the head. Many years ago, she would've been satisfied by that, but now, she wanted more from him. She wanted all his attention and affection. She worked hard for it, but how come he never sees that?

Why can he see only see this other person and not her?

Her blood slowly boils with the thought of another woman wrapping her legs around her precious Red. She's not going to let that happen.

_'Red... You're mine, and only mine...'_

* * *

For the rest of the get-together, Red spent most of his time accepting the challenges of his junior. He didn't pay that much attention to Yellow, and made no attempt to talk to her. The blonde woman herself acted distant since that night, however, since she's a generally quiet one, nobody really noticed anything wrong.

Red and Yellow both completely avoided each other, even until they returned to Kanto.

"So, nothing happened between you two while you were in Hoenn?" Lance asked, a curious look graced his features as he handed Red a cup of warm cocoa.

"Nothing happened between us," Red replied with a smile, cupping the glass in his hands.

"I find that very hard to believe," Lance tried to hid his annoyance as he sat down next to Red on the sofa.

"You have nothing to worry about," Red offered him a smile, before sipping his cocoa, "You know, sometimes I'm amazed by how insecure you can be..."

"I'm not insecure, I'm just worried..." Lance denied with a frown.

"There's nothing to worry about," Red place his cocoa on the table, before he stood up and kissed Lance on his lips, "I like you more than I can like anyone else..."

Lance couldn't hold back a smirk, "Even more than your yellow rat?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Lance? Seriously?"

"Sorry," Lance leaned forward and kissed the younger man, "I still hate that rat..."

"You hate almost everything..."

"Except you."

Red smiled, "So I'm special?"

"More than you believe..."

"Thanks... You're special to me too..."

"Hmm... I'm going to need some solid prove for that," Lance mused as his hand groped Red's ass.

Red's eyes widened, before he chuckled, "You're really impossible..."

* * *

The large room was dimly-lit, and only furnished with a round table, several wooden shelves that covered almost all the walls on the room, and a couple of chairs. There are many books and bottles on the shelves, all randomly arranged. Yellow tried to recognize each one of them, but failed to do so as she cannot understand the language written on the labels and covers.

She was quickly distracted when an old lady entered through the wooden door. She was dressed in a garment that makes it impossible for Yellow to see her face. The old lady took the seat right across Yellow by the table and spoke, "What can I help you with, Yellow?"

Yellow smiled at the old woman, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Elisa," she twiddled her thumbs nervously, "You see... I need your help."

The old woman nodded, "Anything for you, my sweet girl..." her hoarse voice was filled with affection for the girl. "What is it about? Love?"

Yellow hesitated, but finally nodded. "There's this boy I like..." she began, "But he's in love with someone else."

"Speak no more, sweetheart, I've got just the thing for you," the old lady said as she stood and shuffled towards the shelves. She searched through the rows for a few minutes, before she finally took a small red bottle and nodded to herself. "Here, Yellow, take this..." she handed to Yellow the red bottle.

"What is this?" Yellow asked.

"The classic love potion," the old lady smiled, "You should mix it to something which he won't suspect eating... With this potion, my darling, that boy will fall head over heels for you... Still, I can't imagine anyone choosing another girl over you, my dear... You're a very special girl after all."

Yellow held the small bottle tight in her hand, "He's... Different..."

"You have to be careful with this potion though," the old lady said, "That boy will fall madly in love with you, however, it's effect will wear out in two months. Before that time comes, you have to make sure he truly falls in love with you, otherwise, it'll be disastrous."

Yellow nodded, "I understand..."

"Then go well, my child... Find your happiness..."

"Thank you..."

After a small chat over tea and cakes, Yellow exited the old grandma's house, the weight of the small potion bottle felt heavy in her pocket. She didn't want to resort to this kind of trick in the first place, but Red left her with no choice.

She'll have Red, no matter what it takes.

* * *

It was only a week after the Dexholders meeting that Red finally meet Yellow again. He just returned from a long day at work in the Pokemon League, and was nonetheless surprised to see her standing right before his door. She looked nervous for some reason.

Red walked up to her, "Yellow..."

She offered him a shy smile, "R-Red, hi..." she tucked her long golden hair behind her ear, "Uhh... How have you been?"

"Good," Red simply replied. "So... Were you waiting for me?"

Yellow nodded, "I came here to apologize... I realized that I've been bothering you," she dared herself to look at him in the eyes. "You were free to love whoever you want, Red. I'm sorry that I forced myself on you. It was very rude. I hope that we can still be friends though..."

Red couldn't hold back a smile, "You're a very precious friend, Yellow... Nothing will change that."

She smiled back and suddenly offered him a small gift bag, "I made pudding... Just for you. I hope you'll eat it."

"Of course I will," Red accepted the gift. "So, do you want to come inside? I'm cooking dinner."

"Sure!"

Yellow mentally praised herself. Her plan will no doubt succeed.

* * *

"Say, when are you going to move in with Red?" Clair suddenly brought up the question when they were resting after a long training session.

Lance abruptly froze, before he slowly turned to look at her, "I... Never really thought about that."

"Well, you guys are a couple, right? And couples do those sort of things..." Clair shrugged, "They move in together in a pretty house in a safe neighborhood, start a family and live happily ever after..."

Lance frowned at the idea, "I'm not sure... I don't think we can be that kind of couple."

"Well, of course you're not going to do it in Kanto..." Clair murmured, "You should move to Sinnoh or Almia, those two are nice places to start over. The people are friendly, and they don't give a shit about your past as long as you're an honest worker."

Lance thought about the idea for a moment, and find it to be appealing. A new region, a whole new life, with Red by his side. Yet at the same time, the idea of being a member of the normal society sickened him. He just can't live with that. There are too many stupidity going on in society, and he's not going to be a part of the whole charade.

"I'm thinking of a place far in the north," Lance finally replied, "Where there are less people..."

Less people, no stupid government or politics, no smart ass trainers whose dreams are bigger than their will. He knew such a place exist far in the north. It's a very cold place, and yet people live there undisturbed by the stupidity outside. Also, he heard rumors that a famous ice dragon rest in a deep slumber around that area.

"Well, good luck in convincing Red to go there."

"He will never agree..." Lance smirked, "He doesn't like cold..." he thought for a moment, before finally saying, "Maybe I'll move in with him one day, after he tells his friends about us... We'll stay together, but I don't think we'll raise any kids. I don't like kids."

Clair rolled his eyes, "What if Red wants children?"

"That's not something I want to think about right now..."

"If you're so stubborn, he'll definitely choose another woman over you!"

Lance glared at Clair, "He better not... For your sake, cousin..."


End file.
